


A day before the travel

by adawinry



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Cats, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "Tora got scatterbrained and could forget even his own name as soon as he heard the word "suitcase".Akiya had free time, so he could answer all the questions like "Aki, where's [name of the thing Tora was looking for]?"."
Relationships: Akiya (Kagrra)/Tora (Alice Nine)





	A day before the travel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/135407.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Akiya was sitting in an armchair and solving a crossword. Since yesterday it felt like his house is gonna be turned upside-down, because Tora was packing for the tour. And that was the reality any time the tour happened. Tora got scatterbrained and could forget even his own name as soon as he heard the word "suitcase". Akiya had free time, so he could answer all the questions like "Aki, where's [name of the thing Tora was looking for]?". He also hoped no one from Gazette won't call with some impossible question, because they need something at the last moment. Like they couldn't tell him sooner.

"Aki, have you seen my watch?" asked Tora, looking at Akiya with anticipation.

"The one you wear on your hand?"

"Yes...?"

"You left it upstairs" said Akiya, turning the page and solving another crossword.

"Thanks" Tora smiled and ran upstairs.

Akiya wondered what's the name of a breed of the duck for hunting, when he heard a swear word, loud hissing and through the door he saw Tora falling down the stairs. He froze, then threw the crosswords and pen to the floor.

"MASASHI!" Akiya ran to him as fast as he could. He didn't know he could move that fast. "Kami-sama, are you okay?!"

Tora opened one eye, then second, then he smiled.

"Everything hurts, but I think I didn't... Actually my ankle hurts more than the rest of my body. Maybe you should call an ambulance."

"I'm gonna get a heart attack because of you one day" said Akiya, choosing the number to the hospital. "What did you actually do?"

"I tripped on Chikin" said Tora, causing Akiya to facepalm.

"That's something that happens to Naoki Yamada and Ogata Hiroto, not you" former Kagrra,'s guitarist shook his head.

Tora sat under the wall and watched as his loved one talks through the phone with the reception. He could see how scared he was. Tora felt stupid, because he knew how strong Akiya reacts when something bad happens to people important to him. And how he's sensitive to the topic of death for over a years now.

"They'll be here in ten minutes" said Akiya. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're pale" explained Tora. "Come here."

Akiya sighed and sat next to him.

"You got scared, right?"

"I dropped my crosswords and pen. And I didn't know I could teleport."

"Aki, calm down or your hart will explode" said Tora, putting his hand on Akiya's chest. "You threw your pen?"

"That's only a pen."

"That red one?"

"That's just..." Akiya realised what Tora was talking about. "I hope it didn't break like your ankle. He wouldn't like it if I'd break a gift from him."

"I'm sure he'd understand" said Tora. "You saw me next to him, that's why you got so scared, right?"

"Yes" answered Akiya quietly, closing his eyes. "I wouldn't want to see both of you at the cementary, Masashi."

They both went silent.

"Can I stop feeding Chikin for a week?"

"Akiya!" yelled Tora, which made Akiya laugh.

"You at least found that watch?"

"Yes, on the drawer, next to that collage you made when you got bored" said Tora. "Hey, Aki?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go back to being a guitarist one day?"

"Maybe someday..." Akiya shrugged. "When the time comes."

Tora nodded with understanding. He didn't even try to push him to come back on stage right here right now, because it wouldn't work anyway. Fans who miss him will have to wait.

The end


End file.
